


恋如雨止

by Anonymous_Cat_JYZB



Category: zhubai - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cat_JYZB/pseuds/Anonymous_Cat_JYZB
Summary: 清水，懒得改分类了
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong





	恋如雨止

**Author's Note:**

> 龟速搬运，有缘可见，原谅错别字

爱像暴风雨

虚岁三十的生日前后进组，大生日难免令人有些许期待，些许雀跃。三十而立，怎么个立法，从年初接戏，到进组的途中，一龙隐约觉得将会遇到生命中的不同，或许是新的开始或许是新的挑战。

当初决定签合同，除了熟人介绍外，最吸引的还是原著，男孩子谁不喜欢武侠，从金庸到古龙，从杨过到楚留香，偏偏这部作品披着现代破案情节的皮搞穿越，同时演绎了那么一幅波澜壮阔、亘古绵长的爱情，还是男人之间的，有意思。更有意思的是，男一不是第一次演，但男一有三个分身，自己与自己双手互博，绝对可以大过戏瘾。对手也不错，中戏科班出身，配合起来应该问题不大，好像叫北宇是吧。

开机的烟雾缭绕早就散去，和北宇的初次见面平淡而正式，挺精神一小伙子，听说比自己还小两岁，胡子拉碴的看着不像，和角色倒是很贴近，看得出是个认真的人。回想起前天的第一场戏，没想到从前跟女演员上来就被要求拍吻戏的套路到这里也没逃掉。虽然他们不用接吻，但肢体的亲密接触还是有些无从适应，硬着头皮在围观群众的憋笑声中顺利完成，一龙自己知道费了多大的劲，还好北宇非常配合，给到的反应十分恰当，导演喊卡之后，北宇笑眯眯的过来说：“哥哥你一定看过原著吧。”  
“嗯，这是必须的准备。”  
“哎，那我就放心了”说完北宇走去角落逗弄陈岱黑，与剧里他的宠物培养感情，一龙有点想念他的可乐了。

北宇其实也刚过完生日没多久，当天还和粉丝互动直播来着，这些都是他这几天拉着一龙碎碎念后知道的。一龙经常被身边朋友说你哪里像个白羊啊。确实，北宇就非常典型了，之前一次剧组大聚餐他没赶上，和其他配角还挺生疏，北宇就不同了，早和他们混熟了，特别是他宠物的人形配角，已然赵公子前赵公子后得喊上了，每每听到这么复古的名字，书里昆仑的形象就慢慢浮现在一龙眼前，不是北宇这样糙的啊。说回星座，一龙骨子里觉得自己还是挺白羊的，圣斗士里的牧先生什么时候呱噪过？那么美型且认真的白羊非自己莫属了，你们都不懂。再者说了，过了三十得看上升，摩羯特质很明显啊，哎哎还是看剧本吧，这都想些什么乱七八糟的，做好自己做好自己。

五月不到看日程就得拍一场雨戏，一龙秉承着一贯亲力亲为不用替身的原则，导演客气了一下，看他这么坚持也很爽快的答应了，当然亲自出镜的效果是最好的，就是不知道这天公会不会作美啊。按往年，5月的魔都可以穿裙了，谁知今年偏偏来了场冷空气，不过也拜冷空气所赐，雨一直下。情节是男主为了心上人跪求名医的桥段，在戏里已经是偏后面的部分，和之前几天拍的情感基础大为不同，此前是他们的关系才刚刚起步。一龙开始努力调动以前拍摄中各种谈恋爱的经验，试了几次都不满意，导演等不了了：“要不还是用替身吧”  
“不用，要不直接进雨里拍吧，淋着雨可能更加容易调动情绪”  
“万一一条过不了呢”  
“接着淋呗，导演，没事，就这么来吧”  
十几度的气温加上大雨，一龙虽然穿着衬衫加毛线背心还是很快淋了个透心凉，那种刺骨的冷使人止不住微微颤抖，背影是很好，但面部情绪的表达还是很不到位，准备拍第三条前北宇递上了杯热咖啡“哥哥，实在不行你把我想象成女孩？例如你初恋那种。我要是为了我的初恋，别说淋雨了，上刀山都成。”看着他没心没肺的笑脸，一龙心里似乎松快了些，第三条拍完导演说：“真是看着令人心疼啊巍巍。” 一龙笑了，虽然捧着咖啡的手还在不停颤抖。

剧组的日子飞快，北宇先杀青，带着他的平衡车去了下个组。一龙最后的杀青是扮演分身之一，对着绿幕独自演出着各种情绪激动，收到花后放在角落，等临走时想拿发现陈岱黑大咧咧窝在盒子里，他想他主人了。

你即是彩虹

平衡车确实方便啊，自己之前怎么没想到呢，龙哥真会享受啊，北宇在下个青春戏的剧组里带领着大家又买了一轮平衡车，但这次没人陪他飙车了。

因为新戏得从高中生演起，刮胡子那天他墨迹了很久，平时用电动的这次改手动，白色泡沫像替蛋糕裱花一样慢慢糊在下巴，真是舍不得，真舍不得的是胡子吗？他心知肚明。新组的女主是自己师妹，配合起来就更应该如鱼得水。好比分手的部分，放以前北一条不是白叫的，活了快三十年，谁没分过几次手呢，但这次拍到第五条才过，戏后还被师妹嘲笑。北宇躺在剧组的酒店里反省着过程，面也没吃几口，涨干着蔫巴着，就和他自己现在一样。

之后是场重逢的戏，很巧，也是雨戏。导演的要求很细致：“久别重逢，放不下，想求得，那种狼狈的患得患失要在这场里面充分体现，记住啊！”北宇点了点头，拖着行李箱走向女主，千言万语化成了一句“HI”  
“好极了，非常棒，这条过了，北宇你可以啊，今天状态不错啊……”导演之后的表扬北宇完全没听进去，他透过密集的雨点看到的只有那对长睫毛的主人。

离和一龙的剧杀青已经过去近一年，不知道他最近在忙什么，刷微博好像看到他的古装新戏，他还是现代装好看，北宇正寻思着，手机接到公司通知：网剧下周进入宣传期，请提前做好准备。摸摸下巴，得赶紧把胡子留起来。  
再见到已经是六月的初夏，他瘦了很多，当第一次见面拥抱时北宇就发现了。

“拍戏辛苦啦”北宇寒暄  
“嗯，之前的古装和手头的现代戏没隔多久。”一龙软糯的声音回响在他耳边，比起戏里因为角色要求的各种声音变化，北宇最喜欢听他日常的腔调，不急不慢。“你好吗，最近忙什么呢”  
“啊，我啊，没忙啥特别的，之前的一部青春片反倒比我们的先上了，宣传宣传。”  
“张远演得挺好的，就是没胡子得适应几集”一龙笑道  
“你看啦”  
“嗯，挺不错的，没想到你哭戏那么好”  
北宇挠了挠头笑道：“谢谢龙哥夸奖”

发布会之后的爆火是大家始料未及的，当初签约后看到完整剧本时的后悔早已被粉丝排山倒海的热情化为泡影。还好接了，否则怎么遇到他。宠物人形配角适时的发来微信：  
宇哥，看个好东西。附带着一条链接。  
打开一看，是粉丝整理的一龙过往角色合集，当看到野人造型，他明白宠物指的好东西是什么了。虽然这个造型确实让他笑了十分钟，但看完整个合集，他仿佛沿着他走过的路也行走了一遍，个中滋味作为同行的他更加感同身受。自己毕业后签的公司还颇具规模，虽然是网剧但没几年也算演上男一了，而他从龙套走到男一又花了多少年。

北宇给他发去了久违的一条微信：HI  
到了半夜他收到了一条语音：“刚下戏，才看到手机，什么事，哎呀，这么晚了，会不会打扰你睡觉？”听他说话就像在这炎热的季节喝冰可乐。  
北宇回复：没事，离睡觉还早着呢。  
“还怕吵醒你，找我有事么”  
“也没什么特别的，正好我也在上海，想找你吃个饭”  
“明天晚上吃火锅吧”  
“好啊，几点”  
“嗯，我估计得10点以后了，宵夜可以吗？我记得你不怕胖”  
“成，回头你把地址发给我”  
“好的，晚安”

重庆火锅店的包间，北宇先到的，一龙压低着棒球帽的鸭舌进来房间时已经晚了半小时。  
锅里的红油咕嘟咕嘟的冒着泡，北宇的胡子上沾着星点的小米椒，一龙坐下的同时下意识得伸手帮他擦去，北宇先是一愣，紧接着眼底的笑意再也没有消失过：“来啦，我先吃上了，你看这些你爱不爱吃，不行再点”  
“不用了，我什么都吃”  
“这家店口味挺地道的，哥哥你真会吃”  
“我不能喝酒，加个冰可乐吧”一龙指着桌上的啤酒。  
“哥哥最近在拍什么”  
“现代都市的，累倒是不累，但最近探班的小姑娘比较多，等到我下班已经很迟了，担心她们安全，今天迟到也是遇到劝了几句”  
“哥哥要走花路哟”北宇学得有模有样  
一龙呵呵笑着“你也要走花路呀”

“我想今后的路我们一起走” 北宇收起了笑容看着眼前的人，胸前泛起的红潮一直蔓延到耳后根。  
“你这不还没喝酒么，龙龙”

END


End file.
